Out of the Shadow
by Mr.legoman
Summary: Makoto asks Mukuro a simple question. One that could change not just her life but the world as a whole.
1. The Question

Mukuro Ikusaba only half listened to the teacher closing lecture about the subject of chemical bonding. She starred out the window, not looking for anything in particular just attempting to distract herself. Every so often she would check in front of her partially to keep track of the lesson, but mostly to watch Makoto Naegi.

Although she had never really talked to the boy, Mukuro found him oddly interesting. He gave off a friendly energy which is why most people in the class were his friends, even Byakuya although the Ultimate would never admit it. He had pretty much the worst luck of anyone she had ever met. He would sit at a desk only for it to collapse or find a coin on the ground only to get attacked by a bird, and yet no matter how decent or bad his luck was he would always smile. He would smile and laugh the situation off. His smile was always infectious, anytime Mukuro saw it she felt like smiling.

Mukuro could imagine herself friends with the boy. Although, she didn't have much of an imagination, so she pictured herself as Maizono, sitting beside him at lunch, laughing at his jokes, returning his smiles with her own. If she were Maizono or any other girl, things would be different. She could have the looks and the personality to be able to talk to him. They would be friends and then …

"Uhh, Ikusaba, excuse me, Ikusaba." Snapping out of her fantasy, Mukuro put back on her mask and turned to face whoever was distracting her. It was Makoto. Her eyes locked with his and he smiled at her. She immediately lowered her gaze and tried to suppress a blush. "Oh, hello Naegi. Did you need something."

"Yeah, I just … well, I just I wanted to know if you were busy this afternoon."

Mukuro felt her heart nearly stop. The other's in the class paused as well. All of them waiting. Mukuro recovered slower than she would have liked. "Oh, did you need help studying." Mukuro guessed.

"No, well I do but I have Toko and Kirigiri helping there. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out." Mukuro froze completely. She tried thinking but her mind went to mush. Hang out with me. Why? Is this a joke? Mukuro looked up at Makoto his face was a mix of emotions Mukuro couldn't hope to read. She wanted to speak, to say yes absolutely or even just to ask a question, but she couldn't. Her mouth wouldn't work and even if she could respond, Mukuro didn't trust her voice to work.

After a minute, Makoto face fell, and his entire body and expression sagged a bit and turned to go. He tried to hide it under a false smile, but Mukuro could recognize his fake smile. "It's okay, I know you're a bit busy. Maybe some other time." As those words hit her, Mukuro was seized with an unexaminable fear and knew she had to do something. Summoning her courage and strength, she spoke in almost a whisper. "I… I want to hang out." Her voice came out shaky which surprised her she repeated it louder for herself and so Makoto could really hear her. "I want to hang out with you." Makoto turned and smiled, smile that could compete with the sun for warmth. "Thank you, is after school today alright with you." Mukuro nodded. Makoto gave her another smile then left the room.

Mukuro felt a confusing storm of emotion well up inside her. It was an odd feeling one that she rarely felt in all of her lifetime. She could even feel a smile creeping up on her face. As she was trying to piecing all of this together, Mukuro felt eyes on her. She looked and noticed most of her classmates were staring at her Togami discreetly Asahina and Maizono less so. Attempting to act calm and natural, Mukuro got up from her desk and doing her best to avoid eye contact she left the classroom. Not knowing what to do, Mukuro slowly headed for the mess hall. Her mind was still focused on what Naegi had asked, "Do you want to hang out?" Her heart still felt odd remembering that lovely smile he had given her. Still, she wrestled with the question of why? Why had Naegi asked her? He wasn't the type to pull a prank.

She walked down the hallway still thinking about that question. Her mind focused on finding any possible answer, but she was drawing a blank every time. She entered the stairwell still thinking hard about that question and was so lost in her thoughts that the sound of Junko's voice completely startled her. "Aw, my big sis is finally growing up. Just remember to be safe and use protection." Junko sat on the steps leading to the upper floors, she was smiling a false smile that if Mukuro didn't know any better wound call cheery. The smile wasn't like Makoto's that radiated warmth, her sister's radiated malice.

Then suddenly Junko changed completely, and she was crying and sobbing horribly. "I'm… just… so…so pro..ud o..f of you." Junko blew her nose into a tissue. "So, happy for ya sis."

"It's not a date," Mukuro explained. He… he just wants to hang out."

Junko blew her nose again and through her crying said: "He never said that it wasn't a date."

Mukuro shook her head. It obviously wasn't a date, _right_? Then another question struck her. "J..Junko how did you hear about that?" Mukuro asked. She knew her sister was good, but she wasn't even in the room at the time.

Junko snapped back to her true self. Any sign of her tears or her smile were gone. "Well duh I got two good ears and most of these classrooms bugged. I know your stupid but you ain't that dumb."

"Oh," Mukuro replied looking down. "I forgot."

"Gooood your so pathetic. Makes one really think about what that dweeb sees in you. " Junko just shook her head. "Wait, Makoto isn't-" Mukuro began but Junko kept on without even bothering to listen.

"It can't be for your brains, clearly, it definitely ain't your personality, and we both know your chest won't be attracting anyone." Mukuro felt like just sinking into the floor, but her sister wasn't done pointing out her flaws. "And then your lamer than all the girls in the class. I mean do you really think Makoto would choose to be with some lame flat chest who murders people for fun when he could be with literally anyone else."

"And we don't even know if Makoto wants to date you. He could just want to see your math homework or maybe he just sees you as an easy girl who will spread em easily." Junko laughed at that while Mukuro felt an odd sense of anger well up inside her. She channeled her anger and glared at her sister. She met her sister's eyes and nearly shouted: "Makoto isn't that type of guy!" Mukuro said with force enough to startle not only Junko but herself as well.

She confidently kept her sister's gaze for a minute before doubt kicked in. This was Junko her sister. Her own sister. The only person she could trust and the only person who understood her. Mukuro lowered her head, the fight leaving her. "Sorry, Junko," Mukuro apologized sheepishly.

Junko's glare was ice. "You better be trash. Don't forget who's the only person who can understand you."

Mukuro nodded her head meekly. "You're right, Junko."

"Of course, I'm right. Your trash only good to be used by someone."

"N .. N... NO! That isn't right." Both Junko and Mukuro jump at the voice's interruption. Chihiro Fujisaki came up from the bottom steps and although he trembled and couldn't look any one of them in the eye, the young boy had clear anger in him. "Y…you shouldn't s..a...say t..ha..t ab..ou..t your sis..sister." Chihiro timidly reprimanded.

Mukuro took a moment to study the young man. Mukuro and Junko were among the only four people at the school to know Fujisaki's secret. That he was secretly a boy with a massive inferiority complex. Junko had yet to think of a way to use that information to hurt the boy while Mukuro herself didn't care. Junko flashed Mukuro a smile and turned to face Chihiro. Then her personality was changed yet again. She put on her mask of the she used every day.

"Aha, Fujisaki, didn't see you there skulking like a coward," Junko stated. Fujisaki flinched back and shook his head. "I wasn't sulking. I was coming up the stairs when I heard you and Ikusaba talking." Fujisaki explained as he tried to look Junko in the eye and not slouch. "So, you were eavesdropping on our private conversation, pathetic," Junko replied, she had whispered the last word, but judging how Fujisaki had trembled he heard it.

"I..I..di.d didn't m…mea..n to." He insisted. "I just heard what you were saying to your sister

and I couldn't j..ju..st stand there."

"That's sweet of you, but it was meaningless," Junko replied. "For you see, this is all training." Fujisaki looked skeptically at Junko then to Mukuro. "Training? What kind of training"

"The training that's best for Mukuro. See the training for Mukuro is different than what you and Mondo do. Its like reverse psychology, I insult Mukuro and she will go and prove me wrong. Like if I said she had no chance at making friends…."

"You're trying to motivate her into making friends." Fujisaki guessed. Junko nodded.

"See just a bit of motivation mixed with some slight sibling teasing. Isn't that right Mukuro."

With their attention back on her, Mukuro lowered her head and nodded. "Yes, that's right." Fujisaki relaxed a bit. "Oh, that makes sense." He said although his voice sounded unsure.

"Well this was nice and all but I gotta go," Junko said with cheer in her voice. "Sorry, you had to see that, Fujisaki, and remember if you ever want my lame sister to improve just insult her." Then she was gone walking down the stairs before anyone could say anything. Mukuro could tell that Junko hadn't fully left yet. She was probably waiting to see how this conversation went. However, Chihiro obviously didn't realize this because as soon as he felt Junko was gone, he rushed up to Mukuro. "Is all that really true, Ikusaba?"

Mukuro nodded, "Junko knows what's best for me," She answered. "She's my sister after all." Chihiro tried and failed to smile. "Okay, just-just…" the boy looked at the floor tiles. "If you need anyone to talk to just let me know." He smiled a shaky and turned to leave. As he was leaving an odd thought struck Mukuro. If he were to tell anyone Junko would get in major trouble. "Fujisaki wait," Mukuro snapped. Then quieter she said. "Please," Fujisaki turned waiting. Mukuro took a deep breath. I have to be very careful if I just threaten him that would make things worse. So, choosing her words very carefully, she said. "Could you not tell anyone about this? Please, it's a bit embarrassing." She tried to soften her mask and look embarrassed, but she couldn't tell if it was working.

Eventually, Fujisaki nodded. "If you don't want me to tell then I won't." Then the boy left. Mukuro then honestly hoped that Fujisaki didn't tell anyone. It would be a shame to have to kill such a nice person.

The rest of the day went by as normal as any other day. Mukuro ate lunch in a distant corner watching as Makoto ate lunch with his friends. Yashiro would say something stupid. Toko and Kirigiri would correct him. And Maizono would sit close to Makoto and blink her eyes and act sweet around him. It was infuriating and depressing all at the same time. Then lunch was over and classes began again. All the classes felt the same to Mukuro. Most classes just gave out useless information that even if she weren't the ultimate soldier, she would find useless.

However, as time slowly began to creep towards the end of the day, Mukuro could feel herself growing nervous. Like the morning before a battle, Mukuro felt an odd mix of worry and doubt creep into her mind. Too many what ifs popped into her mind and she was beginning to feel even worse about the afternoon approaching than she had already.

She wanted to flee or at least shoot something, but she did neither she simply sat there and waited. The situation was made even worse by the fact that Makoto sat right in front of her and even the smallest of glances would set off her anxiety.

Eventually, time passed, and the final bell rang and school was out for the day. Mukuro sat rigid in her seat, heart pounding thoughts going a million different ways. Ignorant of her plight, Makoto casually just packed up his things. Finally, when he finished, he turned to her. "Hey, Ikusaba are you still free?" Mukuro managed a small nod and Makoto smiled, "Well, I need to grab something from my room. Thanks to my luck, I left my wallet there."

Mukuro gave a nod. "I can wait for you at the entrance."

"Sure, just give me a few minutes."

Makoto then quickly rushed out of the room, nearly tripping as he did so. Mukuro sighed and pinched herself. Still not dreaming. Summoning her courage, Mukuro left the classroom heading for the front of the school. She reached it relatively quickly and decided to stand and wait for Makoto. As every second passed her nerve began to weaken. She saw a million different ways this could go wrong. Each one her fault and resulted in Makoto hating her. Mukuro reached for the comforting feel of her pistol, only when she failed to find it did she remembered that her guns had been confiscated by the school.

Instead, she turned her thoughts to the various ways her guns were disassembled and reassembled. Then on the proper way to fire each with effective accuracy. Mukuro was just thinking about the most effective way of taking down a tank when Makoto showed up out of breath and panting. "Sorry, I'm late. Ra… ran into your sis sister and she wanted to talk."

"What did she want?"

Makoto pulled out two pieces of paper out of his pocket. "Movie tickets," Mukuro studied the tickets half expecting them to explode. They were however regular tickets. Nothing special just plain movie tickets, both for the same movie both for the same time. "Yeah, I was a bit surprised too," Makoto said seeing the confusion on Mukuro's face. "She just walked up to me and said here for your date." At the mention of word, date, Makoto tried to hide the deep blush which only caused Mukuro to blush as well. The two stood there blushing and attempting to avoid eye contact with each other. Eventually, Makoto coughed and then spoke up. "So, uhh are you ready?" Mukuro once again only managed a nod. "Well let's get going then. We can catch a bus then walk to the movies. I think."

The twosome walked to the bus stop just making it in time before the bus pulled off. As the two go to sit down, Makoto pulled the tickets from his pocket. "Here," he said offering the tickets to Mukuro. You should hold onto these just in case my luck happens." Mukuro took the tickets reluctantly and examined them. Still just regular tickets. Nothing truly special about them. Mukuro stowed the tickets away and they rode the rest of the way in relative silence. Occasionally, Makoto would ask a question and break the silence, but for the most part, they rode in relative quiet.

Mukuro wished she had the social skills and understanding to talk but could only think about guns and the ways to win a battle. Nothing which an average kid like Makoto would understand or like to hear about. Eventually, they reached their stop and they got off the bus and continued towards the theater on foot.

As they continued to walk Mukuro attempted to figure out what her sister could be planning. She had to have some type of scheme in place. Why else give Makoto tickets? She reached for the tickets in her pockets to further examine them. They hadn't changed since the last time she saw them. Still plain and normal but something was off. Junko had never really done something like this before.

A thought came to her suddenly. _Could Junko really want me to be happy_? Junko did love her in her own Junko way but that wouldn't stop her from unleashing despair on her. Despair the very thought of the word and its deeper meaning made Mukuro tremble with joy and fear.

Despair. Was what her sister thrived on. She then realized what Junko could be trying to do. Junko wanted Mukuro or even Makoto to feel some despair. Were the tickets just a trap then. A way to get them where Junko wanted them so she could cause Despair? But why? Junko had no reason for doing this. Did she really care that much? "Are you okay, Ikusaba?"

Mukuro looked up. She hadn't realized she had stopped walking. Makoto looked at her with concern obvious on his face. "Is everything alright?" Mukuro looked down at her tickets.

"Yes, I suppose so," Mukuro replied her mind clouded with thoughts. "I was just thinking about something."

"Mind if I ask what about?"

Mukuro paused. She couldn't just tell him what she suspected. That could land Junko in trouble. So, without thinking she blurted. "Why did you want to hang out with me?" She immediately regretted that and cursed herself. Makoto answered before Mukuro could issue a retraction. "I wanted to get to know you better. I mean… we're in the same class so I figured we should be friends and learn more about one another."

"Oh," was all Mukuro could say. Mukuro looked at him. He looked like he wanted to say more but stopped himself. Mukuro looked back at the tickets. Her instincts told her it was a trap, Junko had something planned. A part of Mukuro wanted to go to the theater if Junko wanted to cause her despair shouldn't she be willing to go to make her sister happy. Mukuro knew that's what she should do, but a small part of her didn't want to go. That small part wanted to stay with Makoto to just be in his presence to talk to him.

She felt herself being mentally torn apart. She looked down at the tickets and again wished she were on the battlefield or shooting a gun or just not herself. "Well," Makoto said turning. "We should get going." Then he faced Mukuro again. "Unless you don't want to go."

"A movie is fine," Mukuro answered not meeting Makoto's eyes. She then followed Makoto still wrestling with her decision.

They were getting closer to the theater and Mukuro still had not make up her mind. She looked down at the tickets and realized she never put them in a pocket. She was just holding them in a clenched fist. She looked down at her clenched fist and the tickets. Junko… what are you planning? Would it be wrong to want her own happiness over her sister's? Mukuro stood unmoving and replaying the question again and again.

Closed her eyes and forced her hand open. The tickets fell to the pavement below. For a brief moment, they just lay there and Mukuro was seized with the urge to pick the tickets back up, but before she could a gust of wind swept them up by the. "Sorry, Junko," she whispered. She could already feel the disappointment from Junko. Like weights crushing. "I'm sorry." The tickets were flying higher and higher now. Quickly Mukuro lost sight of them and her last chance to follow her sister's will.

"The Tickets!" Makoto shouted as he rushed toward the already too far off tickets.

"I'm sorry, Makoto," Mukuro apologizes. "I accidentally let them go. And.." She trailed off not knowing what to say. Makoto looked in the direction the tickets disappeared, he shook his head. "No, it's my fault. My luck must have caused this. I'm sorry." He looked generally sad which only made Mukuro feel worse. "No, it's my fault. I just … let them go."

"Well let's split the difference and say we're both to blame," He suggested after a moment of silence. Mukuro just gave a nod. No real point in arguing. "So uuh should we try and do the movies or … something else." Mukuro nearly lost her nerve and said movies but instead, she just replied. "Maybe something else,"

Makoto nodded looking around. "Any ideas on what to do?"

Mukuro paused with no real answer, thinking on the question. Maybe there's a shooting range? Mukuro immediately dismissed the thought, as ridiculous. Makoto would never enjoy that activity. She let out a sigh and was about to just suggest a movie when Makoto spoke up.

"Well, I think there's an arcade nearby. " Makoto stated looking around. "Do you like arcades?"

Mukuro shrugged. "I've never been to one."

"Well trust me, they're fun. I'm not that good at video games myself but I enjoy them." He smiled and Mukuro attempted to replicate that smile. "Yes, I would like to."

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I will hopefully, be able to post the final chapter in 2 weeks until then have a good life.


	2. The Arcade

After passing the same bookstore for the fifth time, The Ultimate Soldier, Mukuro Ikusaba could tell that Makoto was completely lost. She kept silent on this fact, of course, Makoto probably didn't want her to point out his flaws. If Makoto were anything like Junko this would all be an act, and the moment she opened her mouth Makoto would berate her for interrupting him. As soon as she thought it, Mukuro immediately thought of how silly the comparison was. Her sister and Makoto were complete opposites in most every way imaginable, she still didn't say they were lost just in case. Each time they reached a dead end or just not at the arcade, Makoto would scratch his head and try to retrace their steps. He would then flash a reassuring smile or a thumbs up then turn back to fretting and trying to find the arcade.

The worse part of being lost would be Makoto's questions. Simple questions like what her favorite color was or how her day was or similar such questions. And Mukuro would answer in a blunt one-word answer that just came out as rude. She would curse herself for answering so bluntly but couldn't find a better way to talk to him. Eventually, Makoto stopped asking questions which only made Mukuro feel worse. Although Makoto didn't seem to be bothered by her bluntness, that didn't stop her from hearing Junko taunting her from here. "Can't even answer simple questions. Could you get any more pathetic?" Mukuro would dismiss the voice of course but that did nothing to avoid the truth that she was absolutely terrible at talking.

Makoto paused for a moment, reading a street sign then snapped his fingers and smiled. "I know where we are," he declared. I think." With renewed energy, Makoto led her down various streets, side streets, and short cuts some familiar, some new. They again passed that same bookstore again. They turned left at it, then went down the sidewalk and then made another left. There was more walking that happened in relative silence. Eventually, there it was, on the opposite side of the street wedge between two buildings was the arcade. Excluding the neon lights, that were already on, the building would look plain and simple.

Makoto let out a sigh of relief then gestured toward the building. "That's it," he said simply. And Mukuro looked at it again. Besides the neon lights, the place was unremarkable. It was normal height for a one-story even the sign was a bit on the mundane side.

Using the crosswalk, they crossed the street and walked inside the building proper. As soon as she stepped in, Mukuro was hit with a blast of cold air from the places A.C. "A bit chilly," Makoto commented as they walked inside. Mukuro only gave the barest of nods and turned her attention to focusing on the arcade itself. The entrance room to the arcade was rather small, a lone employee sat behind a counter, looking like he's halfway to falling asleep. He gave them the briefest of looks and pointed to a sign behind him telling patrons of the price. Although Mukuro didn't own a purse and her uniform didn't have the pockets for a simple wallet, she had other ways of carrying money, specifically in her boot. The compartment was meant to be for small weapons since most of those got confiscated, she had taken to carrying money inside them. She was about to bend down and take some money out when Makoto pulled out his own wallet and paid the man for both of them. "Don't worry, I got this," he said smiling at Mukuro. She thanked him and told herself that she would have to pay him back eventually.

"I paid for two hours, although we can pay for more if you want to stay," Makoto informed as they stepped into the arcade, part of the building. As soon as she stepped into the arcade, Mukuro began to sweep the room for danger. There seemed to be relatively few if any of that in here. It was a dark room, which was light by dozens of screens from the arcade machines. From where Mukuro stood, she could only count a few people in the room playing or just looking for a game.

"Well," Makoto said turning to her. "What do you want to play first?"

Mukuro realized much too late that she was terrible at video games. They had been at the arcade for roughly an hour now and every game she got on ended in five minutes with a game over. Her skills as a soldier didn't translate well to mashing buttons and moving virtual characters. Even entering her Zenlike soldier state wouldn't help her in any of the games. Her soldier instincts didn't lend her any strength when it came to pushing buttons on fighting games or attempting to drive a virtual car or apparently crossing the street as a frog. She watched as the little green frog she had been controlling got run over and Game Over flashed across the screen. Mukuro sighed and stepped away from the machine. Another game over, another failure. She could practically hear Junko's voice mocking her.

"You're getting slightly better Ikusaba," Makoto said beside her. She looked back at the screen and noticed that the frog character had made it a bit further than before. That would usually be small comfort, but Makoto smile and words of encouragement made it a bit better. She still wasn't going to touch the game again however, she walked away from it with Makoto following close behind. "So, do you want to try a different game?" Asked Makoto. She didn't but she nodded her head anyway. Makoto had suggested coming here and had paid for 2 hours. The least she could do was try and fail at a new game. The arcade machine he led her to was a bit wider than the others. Mukuro noticed it had two buttons and two toy guns attached to it by long thick wires on the left and right side. "This one's a two player," Makoto pointed out as he got closer to it. He grabbed one of the fake guns and aimed it at the screen. He nodded to himself then turned to face her. "My sister and I loved this game. It's a bit bloody but it's really fun."

Mukuro looked at the fake plastic gun attached to the machine. It was amazing in how completely fake it looked. She picked it up and aiming it at the screen, she pulled the trigger. At the point where she aimed it at now had a mock bullet hole. She began to test fire the toy gun, each shot gave the same result. When she was satisfied, she turned to Makoto. "So, what's this game about?"

"Uhh, if I remember correctly it's about a group of super soldiers going to save a princess from demons invading earth." Makoto shrugged. "It's a bit cheesy, I don't think Toko would appreciate the story to this."

Makoto then gave a brief explanation of how the game was played. It was a "rail shooter" basically just shoot the enemies to progress. When he finished his explanation, he started the two-player mode. The screen went black then slowly loaded the level. There was a short cutscene then the monsters slowly appeared. The creatures varied in shape and size, some just looked like humans but bulkier while others were short and thin. Each one Mukuro noticed was designed to be as ugly as possible.

As soon as he saw them Makoto aimed and fired at the creatures. He wasn't very accurate with his firing and he missed most of the shots he fired. Then Mukuro heard her own character getting hit and noticed that monsters were attacking on her screen as well. She swiftly turned and fired at them. Her shots found their marks and the monsters fell, each one spurting red blood as they died. After taking down her tenth monster the words Reload flashed across the screen and Mukuro turned her attention into focusing on how to reload. The toy gun was nothing like an actual gun, there was nothing there to reload. "Oh, reloading," Makoto said turning to her, his character taking damage. "Just fire off the screen like this." Makoto pointed away from the screen then fired at the screen again his ammo refilled.

Mukuro did likewise and the message disappeared. She turned her attention on killing the monsters. She did it robotically shot ten monsters then shoot off screen repeat. As the game continued, she heard Makoto groan and turned to see his screen. It had gone red then an icon at the top left of his screen disappeared. Then his screen returned to normal and he continued to shoot at that slow pace if his. He must have noticed her confusion because he set his gun down and moved to point out the symbols on her screen. He pointed out her health, and remaining bullets, special meter, and lives. She still had three lives although her health was getting low. As he was explaining all of this, his screen went red again and his character died.

"Oops," he muttered softly then went to pick up his gun again. He then again started firing at the oncoming monsters. Mukuro blamed herself for that he got distracted teaching her, he would still have two lives. Her aim began to slip, her shots began to miss completely. Then her screen went red and her character died. In a moment the redness faded, and the monsters returned. She fired at them again, her aim still off.

Soon, the enemies dwindled to handful then there was none left. Makoto turned to her and gave a thumbs up. "You're doing well," Makoto said as the next level loaded. "Just uhh relax. It's just a game."

Relax, relax just another game. She drew in a breath and let it out as a sigh. Relax she told herself, relax and enjoy the game. It seemed almost an impossible task, how was she supposed to relax when she was doing this terrible at the game. The game started up again and Mukuro tried to take Makoto advice, relax. Relax she told herself. She fired and although she was firing slower, she felt a bit better about the game. She was taking less damage and was beginning to get into the rhythm of the fight.

As the level continued, Mukuro felt herself entering her Zenlike state. Even though it was a virtual game and not real, Mukuro began to take some pride in her work. Each of the monsters she killed made her feel just a tiny bit better, as her score increased so did her enjoyment of the game. She could feel herself slipping into the shoes of this super soldier and his mission to save this princess. She was for a moment a monster killer whose sole goal was to kill which she did with extreme effectiveness.

Further into the level, as the last of the on-screen enemies died, Mukuro began to calm herself. She checked her health which was still good and reloaded just to be safe. She glanced back at Makoto who had yet to relax. He stared at his half of the screen intently which brought Mukuro back as well. On screen, a giant bird-like creature flew down from the sky screeching madly. She heard Makoto suck in a breath. "Get ready," he warned. "The boss is coming." "The boss" swooped in again and Mukuro got a better look at it. It was a twisted thing, that seemed like a mockery of a bird. The creature cawed and fired escaped from its lips. Then fireballs, small orangish balls were heading for her character. Before she could ask, Makoto fired at them and they disappeared. "Shoot, the projectiles," Makoto informed. As more showed up, Mukuro did as instructed and continued to fire on the birds and the fireballs. Slowly, she reentered her Zenlike from of mind and she fought on. The fight was well until, she heard the sounds of a character dying, she glanced over to Makoto's side and found that his screen was completely red with Game Over flashing repeatedly. He shrugged and placed the gun back in its holster. Mukuro made to follow but he stopped her. "You keep playing," he insisted. Then standing a bit away watched her play.

Mukuro swallowed turned her attention back onto the game trying to ignore the rising fear inside her. She could feel Makoto's eyes on her, but she pushed those aside and focused on the boss. It was a worthy challenge, her attention had to be split on defending herself from the fireballs and dealing damage to the boss. It was a careful balancing act one, that Mukuro took enjoyment participating in. Before too long the bird fell to the ground and exploded into flames, Mukuro watched it happen with some satisfaction. It was odd she thought taking satisfaction from a video game, but she ignored that small detail and enjoyed her small victory.

"Great job, Mukuro," Makoto congratulated. "See I told you, you were good at this." Mukuro gave a small smile in return. "Thank you," she replied.

Mukuro made to put the gun back in its holster but again Makoto stopped her. "You can keep, playing," Makoto suggested. "I'm fine watching." She turned to face him, but he gestured for her to keep playing. So, she turned her attention back on the game. "Oh," Makoto said as the next level began to load. "Another last-minute tip imagine the princess as someone you know and would want to save. I know it sounds really cheesy, but it works trust me."

Mukuro paused considering, imagine someone I want to save. Instantly she thought of Junko. Junko had been captured by this group of monsters and it was up to her to rescue her. The very thought made it seem ridiculous, if Junko had been captured by monsters then she would be leading the group not being captured.

As the next level started, Mukuro entered her Zenlike state and tried to focus on what Makoto suggested. But as she played the person, she was thinking of saving changed from Junko to Makoto. She shook herself just focus on the game, think about who to save later. Her focus shifted to the screen in front of her and the cartoonish monsters that were her enemies. Quickly thoughts of her sister, her own failing, and even thoughts of Makoto watching were pushed to the back of her mind. She was super soldier fending off the swarming monsters from the netherworlds. Each shot with her toy gun hits its target perfectly. Soon, she was facing the boss and even faster, it was dead, and she was moving on to the next level. That level passed rapidly then the next and the next.

Vaguely Mukuro began to hear oohs and aahs from behind her. She ignored those as well. Her focus was squarely on winning this game. She was a super soldier on her way to save Mako- the princess. Eventually, after killing a giant pig-like creature, Final Level: The Princess' Tower appeared in blood red lettering. Mukuro took a moment to catch her breath.

Final level? This quickly? She must have done something wrong. She spared a quick glance to ask Makoto only to realize he wasn't there. She spun glancing all behind her. The small audience watching her was filled with people that weren't Makoto.

Her Zenlike state began to rupture. Where had Makoto gone? She scanned the area around her a second time still no Makoto. Where- The sound of her character taking damage snapped Mukuro back around. The level had started, and the monstrous enemy already was swarming her character. Acting quickly, she took aim and attempted to return to her Zen state, to little success. Her thoughts hammered at her peace attempting to break it down.

Makoto left. He left me because I was boring to him. I just ruined my only chance at being friends with Makoto. I ruined my chance. Then she heard Junko's voice creeping back into her thoughts. She shook herself focusing on killing the monsters. She would save Makoto if she could do that then... " Why save him when he's already abandoned you?"

Her aim was beginning to falter, she was missing more and more and her fire rate was slowing down. The swarming monsters were surrounding her character now, and the screen was slowly turning red. Mukuro tried to push aside the thought to return to her normal calm state, but the task seemed impossible.

On screen, her character died then the last of Mukuro's three lives disappeared. Her character revived and the monsters made to swarm her again. Focus, Mukuro you won't save Makoto if you fail here. He left you, just like everyone will, everyone except Junko. Junko's voice again. No, no that wasn't Junko's voice. A sudden shudder ran through her, that had been her own voice, her own thoughts. Did she really believe that? As Mukuro struggled with her thoughts, her character died. The screen went red completely then Game Over flashed on the screen repeatedly. Mukuro paused looking back over at the arcade machine in a daze.

Ignoring the calls for her to continue playing, Mukuro put the toy gun in its holster and moved away. She walked toward the arcade's entrance. Then paused as another thought just struck her. Makoto wouldn't leave, he's not that type of guy. You could just be that boring, Junko and her own thoughts echoed in her head. What if he'd been taken? Hurt while she was distracted. That would be even worse Mukuro reasoned. Another failing.

She quickly did a sweep of the arcade, there was the smallest chance that Makoto hadn't left. Maybe he just … Mukuro didn't know what but she searched anyways. Thankfully, she found him towards the back of the arcade, sitting slumped in a chair. As she approached Mukuro noticed he was holding a black box in his hands. Just as Mukuro was about to leave, Makoto looked up and spotted her. His melancholy expression slid away, he pocketed the small box, and he put on a shaky smile. "Oh, Mukuro," he said getting up. "Are you done with your game?" She nodded and took a moment to study Makoto. No injuries that she could see, and he didn't appear to be mad at her. Still better safe and sorry. "Makoto, I'm sorry." She said, calmly.

Makoto just looked at her confused. "Sorry? For what?"

"First, I distracted you, you needed to explain the game's mechanics to me resulting in one of your deaths. Secondly, I allowed myself to get distracted by that game and you got bored. If I wasn't selfish, I would have put your fun ahead of my own."

Makoto tilts his head and blinks. Still not understanding her. "You don't have to apologize for anything. I've never been quite good at the game. Komaru always used to tease me about it." He said it with a fond smile, That another oddity Mukuro decided. Makoto didn't seem to bother by his sister's teasing, he seemed quite happy by it. Maybe brother and sisters were different than sisters.

"Besides you were awesome!"

"I was awesome?" Mukuro shook her head. She had just shot video game monsters nothing awesome about that. Makoto didn't see it that way, Mukuro could tell Makoto was being genuine his eyes seemed to radiate how he felt. She looked away but Makoto wasn't done praising her. "Mukuro you were amazing. You faced parts alone that my sister and I could never beat. I bet you beat the game too."

At that Mukuro shook her head. "No, I died on the final level." She admitted. "I lost concentration and lost my last two lives."

"Oh," was all he said.

"Well, I was," he paused and looked away from her. Then he sighed and pulled out the black box. Makoto then straightened and attempted to meet her eyes. "I went to the crane game in order to win you a prize. I saw how you were looking at the toy ray gun in there and I wanted to win it. But I just kept missing, and not catching it. I only managed to win this." He held the black box and looked away. Hesitantly Mukuro took the box from him and opened it. Whatever it was Mukuro thought to herself she would fake a smile and thank him. Inside was a hair clip with the icon of a cat on it. "I know it sucks," Makoto said. I just…" he trailed off. Mukuro looked at the hair clip and she felt a genuine smile creep onto her face. A memory stirred inside her of a time when Junko hadn't been like she was now when life was much harder she had given Mukuro a simple hair clip like this one. Mukuro kept it from then on even in her time at Fenrir. It had been her good luck charm and most precious possession that was until Junko herself smashed it. "Thank you, Makoto," she said in a near whisper. "Thank you." Makoto looked genuinely surprised. "You like it?" "Yes, it's lovely." She replied while nodding for a brief moment she wanted to put it in her hair, but she didn't. If Junko spotted it, it would spell serious trouble. Instead, she put it back in the box. "Thank you," she said again as she handed the box back

"Could you hold onto it for me?"

Makoto was about to ask why then realized that he had the most pockets out of the two of them. Once it was safely stored away his smile returned. "Glad you liked it." He was about to say more but a passing teen bumped into Makoto him. "I think we should find a better place to talk," Makoto stated. They walked around the arcade, not really knowing what they wanted to do.

As they moved to find a new game to play, Mukuro began to notice that the arcade was filling up with kids and teens. "Maybe we should leave?" Makoto suggested. "It's getting a bit crowded." Mukuro wanted to agree. The arcade was getting a bit too crowded and maneuvering around and finding a game were proving to be a challenge, yet she didn't want to leave. Leaving meant more walking around and a chance at her failing small talk again. It also would mark an end to this moment with Makoto and Mukuro and didn't want that. So, if it meant enduring a crowded arcade, then she would gladly do it.

"It's fine," she said. There had to be a game open that they could both play together. So, they searched for it and searched. For around, ten minutes they searched for a game that they could play then just an open game with little success. The shooters were all being played with a line behind them while the duo arcade machines were likewise filled. "I don't think we'll find a game open," Makoto said as they finished their fifth circuit of the place. Mukuro knew he was right. Their searching was just wasting time. "We can leave then," Mukuro said making sure the defeat wasn't clear in her voice. "Are you sure, we can stay if you want to?" Mukuro shook her head. She'd been selfish enough today. "We can go," she turned to leave and Makoto hesitantly followed after.

The sky was full reddish orange when they stepped out of the arcade, and the sidewalk that previously had only a few people out was empty now. "Well, what do you want to do now?" Makoto asked. "We can go back to school or go get dinner out or…" Makoto shrugged. "We still have some time before the bus. What do you want to do?" Mukuro had no idea, a place to avoid small talk would be a start. She didn't say that, however. She just let the silence do the talking. "Well let's walk around," Makoto suggested. "See what else is around." They started to walk down the sidewalk, Mukuro considering the question as she walked. An arcade would be best, a place where her boring personality could be obscured by her slight skill at the games. She would just have to make sure not to be caught up in her own fun again.

They walked around the area retreading many of the places they had previously been in their search for the arcade. Most of the shops, however, were closing or getting close to closing. "Well, it might be time to head back," Makoto commented. "I believe we have an hour wait for the bus. We can head to the bus stop and wait or we can find a place to eat then go to the bus." Neither option was very good. Both would require her to have long moments with Makoto and have small talk with him. She had failed miserably both on their search for the arcade and at the arcade itself, she couldn't add another failure to that list. In the middle of her debate with herself, Makoto had made the decision himself apparently. "Oh hey, there's a Burgertopia over there." He pointed and there was indeed a building with the sign Burgertopia. "Do you want to eat there?" Mukuro wanted to say no, fast food wasn't the healthiest, she wanted to suggest something healthy but had no real alternatives. So, she simply nodded. Dreading the awkward time between them.

As they walked toward the building Mukuro's worries seemed to grow. She focused her mind away from those worries attempted to anyways. She forced her mind on the mechanics of a rifle and the best ways to fire it effectively. She was so lost in her self-made trance she didn't realize they were at the counter until. "Miss, miss your order?" Mukuro snapped to reality. The middle-aged cashier with a very annoyed look on his face repeated the question. "Your order?" Mukuro made a quick glance at the menu then back at the cashier. "The number 1," she answered calmly.

She turned to leave, but the employee spoke again. "And the size?"

"Small," Mukuro replied. The employee typed in her order then looked up. "Who will be paying?" Makoto raised his hand while reaching for his wallet. "I got it," he smiled as he pulled it out. That smile died when he opened his wallet replaced with a look of concern and panic. He opened his wallet again then went through the pockets. Then went through his own pockets growing more and more frantic. "Kid if you don't have the money, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The employee said, causing Makoto to panic further.

"Makoto I could-"

"No!" Makoto interrupted. He forced a smile and continued his frantic search. Mukuro shared a look with the employee, he shook his head and tried to look anywhere but at Makoto. Mukuro bent down and reached for the hidden compartment in her boot. She pulled out enough to cover the meal then rezipped the compartment closed. She handed it to the cashier feeling a bit worse when Makoto looked up and sighed. "Thanks, Mukuro," he said. Makoto then turned and went to sit at a booth. Mukuro watched him leave completely at a loss. What just happened? She turned and the cashier gave her a sympathetic look. "Don't worry about him." He said with a deep sigh. "His pride's been wounded."

"His pride?"

The middle-aged man shook his head again. "Young men like to pay for their dates meals." He explained. "He probably just feels embarrassed." He turned and grabbed two cups and handed them to Mukuro. "Don't worry he'll get over it. If he's smart that is." That last he muttered under his breath with another shake of his head. "Food will be out in a minute," he muttered and Mukuro nodded.

She took the cups and went to the soda fountain thinking about the situation. She'd seen him at the arcade with plenty of money so what had happened? Was he robbed, no unlikely, she had looked him over and he had no injuries. Then where did his money go? As she was filling up with her cup with water, it hit her. Like taking a brick to the face, the crane game. He said he was trying to win me a prize. He must have wasted all his money on that and what had she'd done to thank him? Humiliate and destroy his pride. Nice going Mukuro, you're really friend material. He's really going to really want to hang out with you now.

Mukuro tried to dispel the voice but it only persisted. She walked away from the soda fountain and to where Makoto was sitting, her negative thoughts still ringing in her mind.

He had picked out a window booth that looked out at the parking lot. She sat down opposite him, not saying a word and placed his cup on the table in front of him. Makoto looked up accepted the cup with a nod then continued to stare out at the window. Mukuro turned her attention out to the window as well. It wasn't exactly a pretty sight, a parking lot, cleaner than most but still just a parking lot. Mukuro was content enough to stare out the window in silence. If they didn't talk she couldn't ruin any more of the date. They sat like that for a few moments waiting for their food.

"Thank you, Ikusaba, for paying," Makoto spoke up, breaking the awkward silence between them.

Mukuro was about to object when the cashier called from the counter telling them that food was ready. Makoto got out of his chair before Mukuro could and made his way to the front counter.

He picked up the tray with their food when the cashier grabbed his arm. Mukuro was out of her seat in a heartbeat and was about to rush to the counter when she took in the scene more. The cashier was simply speaking to Makoto in a hushed whisper. Makoto would nod every so often and look over at Mukuro.

Mukuro sat down slowly and continued to observe them. The cashier seemed to be finished talking with Makoto and he clapped the Lucky Student on the shoulder. Makoto seemed to be smiling again, he took the tray and nodded at the cashier. He returned to the table still smiling and set the tray of food down. He grabbed his empty cup and walked to the soda fountain. Mukuro watched him go stunned. She had seen Makoto bounce back from being sad before but it still shocked her. How did he do it? She looked over at the cashier who just nodded and smiled.

Makoto returned and sat back down still smiling. "Well, let's dig in then," Makoto passed her food and Mukuro accepted it robotically still feeling confused. Makoto unwrapped his burger and took a bite. He seemed genuinely happy.

Mukuro unwrapped her own burger and looked at it. A plain thing that really didn't look appetizing. She watched it for a bit then looked back at Makoto who was happily munching on his burger. When she noticed him take a pause from his eating, she summoned her courage and asked a simple question. "How do you do that?" She meant it to be a whisper but Makoto heard it nonetheless. "Do what?" He asked with a mouth full of food. He swallowed then repeated the question. "Do what?"

"Smile, so much," Mukuro answered. "At everything today, you were able to shake off and smile. Getting lost, the arcade, and just now when I paid for the meal, you just bounced right back. How do you do it?" It was an important question, one Junko herself really never found an answer too. A question that she desperately wanted the answer to, not to tell Junko but for herself. Makoto paused considering the question then he simply shrugged. "Nothing too bad happened today," he answered finally. "We got lost but I found that new bookstore that Toko might be interested in. Then I saw you playing Super Commandos. Which was amazing. I didn't win the prize you wanted but you liked the present I got you. And the whole paying for the meal thing." At this Makoto paused and his expression seemed to fall but only for a moment. "The cashier helped me realized that I was being silly. He told me that, if you hadn't left me for bringing you to Burgertopia then you wouldn't leave me over something like this. So, you see nothing really bad happened today. It started off shaky, but I enjoyed myself and I think you did too?" Mukuro found herself nodding. She did have fun today, despite what her negative thoughts kept repeating she had enjoyed herself.

Seeing the question answered, Makoto turned his attention to his food and Mukuro did likewise. The burger was decent, and the fries were too soft, but the meal overall seemed better with Makoto there. They ate in silence, which suited Mukuro, fine she didn't want to push her luck with small talk. Eventually, Makoto finished the last of his fries and took a sip of his drink, checking the time in the process. "Well we should be heading back," Makoto suggested gathering his trash. "Almost time for the bus." Mukuro nodded and gathered up her trash as well. They threw their trash away and after thanking the cashier they left.

Nothing had changed since they entered the building at least to Mukuro's eyes. The sun was still setting, and it was still a warmish cool outside. They set off toward the bus stop at a walk enjoying the afternoon as they did so it was nice, Mukuro decided.

As they drew closer to the bus stop, Makoto tried to start a conversation. Oddly, Mukuro found talking to him to be a bit easy. There wasn't much they could talk about. She didn't know much pop-culture or many funny stories, but that didn't seem a problem to Makoto. He still talked with her and Mukuro found herself able to talk back. Despite what her negative thoughts kept telling her, Mukuro continued to make small talk with him. They reached the bus stop and continued to talk and even once the bus arrived, they talked on the bus. They talked all the way back to Hope's peak. And Mukuro smiled the entire way. A part of her knew that this moment wouldn't last. That had been a constant reminder throughout her life. Her time with Fenrir taught her how harsh life could be and her time with Junko showed her that despair was around every corner and no amount of happy thoughts could stop it. What surprised Mukuro was that a large part of her didn't care. For right now at this moment, she would believe in hope. She would smile and let herself enjoy this moment of pure happiness. The future could hold a terrible amount of despair, but for now, she was happy. There could be more for this relationship or there wasn't. Whatever the future held, Mukuro Ikusaba, the ultimate soldier allowed herself this moment to be with Makoto. This moment to smile and be happy.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this, chapter. Reviews, feedback, and constructive criticism all are apreciated. Anyways I'm a bit on the fence about this story. For now, this is the last chapter of this work, I might revisit it later but for now, this is the end. Have a good day/night.

Also, a word of warning, if you use the app, iA Writer, at least the one on the google play store there's a bug/glitch that can delete portions of your writing. I've noticed it happens if you put your work it in the google drive section. So be careful if you use that app.


End file.
